


Do Not Pursue That Topic

by Test_Tube_Writer



Series: RevaZel Stories [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gerudo Town, Hurt/Comfort, I still don't know all the fancy tags for this stuff, Pining, Protective Revali, Realizing you're in love, Revali dresses in the Gerudo clothes, Yiga Clan - Freeform, and realizes he's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Test_Tube_Writer/pseuds/Test_Tube_Writer
Summary: Revali and Zelda have formed a friendship over their shared distain for Link. In order to spend time together without him interrupting the two have begun meeting in Gerudo Town, with Revali in disguise to get in. While on one of their meetings, Revali comes to an uncomfortable realization about his feelings for the princess, and soon finds himself fighting for both of their lives.
Relationships: Revali/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: RevaZel Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033197
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and me both fell down the RevaZel rabbit hole a few days ago and now it's consumed my life. I think about them so much. Expect more snippets like this in the future because we are constantly coming up with ideas for this ship and I am so upset over the meager ammount of fics for it. I've been writing this for four days straight I need help.

Gerudo Town was fine. Not good, certainly not great, and definitely short of fantastic. Revali personally would have rather gone anywhere else, with the exception of Death Mountain. However, Gerudo Town had become an annoying constant in his life these past few weeks, and it was all because of that blasted princess. 

Zelda wasn’t his friend. No no no, banish the thought! Revali did not make friends with the untalented. He did, however, enjoy the company of one who could see how impressive he was. That look of wonder she’d worn after watching him perfect the Gale had bolstered his ego for days. When he shared with her stories of his past accomplishments - archery competitions and such - she would listen in wide-eyed wonder until such a time she could congratulate him. 

They had begun talking completely by accident. It was on the day Zelda - and that annoying knight - had traveled to Rito Village. After the lackluster conversation (or lack of one) he’d had with the knight Revali had retreated to Van Medoh. Pacing its back had bored him after a while so he had started flying alongside it. He was still confused as to his feelings on the Divine Beast. Medoh’s wingspan was much larger than his own, and boasted a mythical strength he had yet to see in action. If he were to brag of his Beast’s strength would that make him seem weak in comparison? However, if he were to brag of his own prowess in spite of his size, would that then make his Beast seem weak? 

While pondering this predicament he found himself gliding closer to Rito Village. With his incredibly excellent eyesight he was able to spot a figure lurking under one of the landings. Revali wasn’t some lowely guard, and he almost decided to ignore it, but if it was a monster looking to ambush the village defeating it would definitely draw attention. Well, surprise surprise, that lurking monster wasn’t a monster. It was the princess of Hyrule trying to escape her ever diligent knight. Turns out the princess couldn’t stand him, and here Revali had thought he was the only one! At his prompting Zelda began ranting about Link in the most unprincess like way. While Revali preferred to talk about himself, talking badly of others was just as fun. Soon the two of them were chattering like hungry hatchlings. 

Since then they had formed a kind of comraderie. They would meet in the one place Link couldn’t follow, Gerudo town, and talk for hours either about their contempt for the knight, or Revali would talk about himself. Sometimes the princess would talk about Medoh and the other Beasts, which didn’t particularly interest him but he did try and remember any tidbits about how the other champions were handling theirs. What? There was no harm in affirming that he was, unsurprisingly, doing the best out of them all. 

Revali did enjoy his outings with the princess. He didn’t have anyone back at the village that he regularly talked to, and he found that he rather enjoyed hearing himself speak. The only downside was the meeting place. Gerudo Town was hot, full of sand, and he wasn’t technically allowed in. Some asanine law about men not being allowed in. Technically the Rito didn’t have male and female, rather dividing themselves into those that could lay eggs and those that couldn’t, but it was enough for the Gerudo to ban them anyways. So, in order for Revali to enter, he had to go undercover. 

Zelda had come up with the idea. Gerudo Town tourists were encouraged to wear the regional clothing to protect themselves from the heat. Something about the gems woven into the garments allowing protection from the scorching sun. Zelda was able to acquire a pair for herself easily as she was allowed to stroll right into the city and it’s shops. The first time they had tried meeting there Revali had waited outside, hoping to chat once her business was done, but the knight had appeared moments later. He had left almost immediately, only stopping long enough to tell Link that he wouldn’t be staying with such poor company.

The next time Zelda asked him to meet her there they had rendezvoused at Kara Kara Bazaar. Zelda was alone, blessedly, and she had already been wearing the garb of the Gerudo natives. Revali had to admit that the silky, colorful fabric and its golden accents looked quite dashing on her. Especially with her hair wound and bound the way it was, again in the style of the Gerudo. She had flushed at the compliment, but wore it well. Revali hoped she understood just how important it was to receive a compliment from the legend of the Rito himself. At first it seemed so, as the next thing she did was hand him a wrapped parcel. A gift, how wonderful! It surely wouldn’t be as spectacular as the Flight Range he’d been gifted, but it was from the princess so it must be something good. Oh how wrong he was. It was more Gerudo garb, but much bigger than the princess’s clothes and in a rich green color. 

“Princess, what is this?” he had asked. 

“Well, you see, because of him we can’t meet outside the city. But the only way you would be allowed into the city is if you present as female. Hence the um…” she gestured to the clothes. 

He had weighed his options carefully. One the one hand, if he were to run into anyone familiar with himself there was a chance he would never live this down. On the other hand, he would be able to talk with Zelda without fear of that awful boy interrupting their time together. And, oh, she was watching him with those big green eyes. It was impossible to say no to the princess. Besides, the way Revali saw it (or chose to see it) doing something at the request of royalty pardoned him from all forms of humiliation. He just had to keep reminding himself that this was for the princess’s sake. 

And that’s how Revali found himself flying to Gerudo desert every other week. The garments Zelda had bought for him were just slightly too big, but nothing he couldn’t make work. The green was rather fetching on him, and it matched the beads in his braids. Zelda had pointed that out. A quick stop at Kara Kara Bazaar to change into them, and he made his way to the town. 

The princess was waiting for him at the front gate chatting with the two guards. She was wearing blue today, and her hair and face were covered in veils of the same color. Even so, Revali could feel the brightness of her smile when she turned her eyes on him. 

“There you are! I was worried you wouldn’t make it. There was a sandstorm near the pass leading to the canyon.” 

“Princess, by now you should know better than to underestimate me when it comes to matters of wind.” he scolded her under his breath. A precaution in case his voice alerted the guards. 

Zelda giggled. “I suppose you’re right. That whirlwind technique you came up with is simply amazing to watch.”

“It’s called Revali’s Gale. And yes, it is rather impressive, isn’t it?” 

By now they were safely inside the city walls and talking openly. The merchants lining the plaza called out their wares while tourists and citizens alike readied their purses or sought any shady place to take a rest. In the busy plaza, the princess and the champion weren’t themselves anymore. They were simply two friends enjoying each other’s company. Revali tried not to think about that too much. Being overlooked made him...uneasy. 

“Revali,” Zelda interrupted, “I bought you something.” The princess shifted and fiddled with the small bag tied to her hip. 

“Another gift, princess? If you keep this up the other Champions might realize you have a favorite.” 

“I do not have favorites, Revali. You’re all my dear friends.” she said fondly. 

Revali blinked and looked away. Friends. No, they weren’t friends. Good company was simply better than no company. Well, he did have Medoh, but Medoh wasn’t much for conversation and didn’t flatter him after a particularly smart bit of wordplay. Could they be? No, they weren’t. 

But...would he like to be?

“Ah, here they are.” 

Oh thank Hylia. The princess had finally found what she was after. She held them up, one in each hand, letting them sparkle in the sun. 

“Now, I know that these are earrings, but I thought I could find a way to make them into hair accessories. For your braids I mean.”

“And why would you do that?” he leaned closer to get a better look at them. 

“These are made out topaz which provides protection from electricity. I thought they would be helpful should you find yourself flying in a storm.” Revali’s reaction seemed to have dampened her spirits. “I wouldn’t want you getting hurt if we have to take on Ganon at such a time.” 

She was worried about him. What a...friend thing to do. Revali held out his hand and Zelda gave him the earrings. They were expertly crafted. The gems had been cut to catch and reflect the light in such a way that they seemed to glow. The golden color would definitely compliment his blue plumage. They would also allow him to be the only Rito who could fly through a thunderstorm without fear of being struck by lightning. Invulnerability, now that was a legendary ability if he did say so himself. 

“Princess,” he said, returning the earrings, “I would be honored to accept these trinkets. I have no doubt they will prove themselves worthy of being worn by the Rito champion.”

“Wonderful!” Zelda beamed. “I’m sure it’ll be no trouble at all to alter the clasps into something that-“

A hand fell on her shoulder and she paused. Revali tensed. 

“Princess, you didn’t tell me you would be visiting.” Urbosa smiled. 

Behind the chief two armed guards glared over their veils. Revali wondered if they were paid to grimace at every visitor. Zelda turned around and greeted her friend with a hug. 

“Urbosa! To be honest, this trip wasn’t planned. I was just, er, feeling like stopping by.” Zelda twirled her hands together, the earrings clenched tight.

Urbosa’s face didn’t change, but her eyes seemed to shift. “It seems that you didn’t tell Link you were stopping by either.” 

While Zelda was stammering out an excuse Urbosa noticed Revali. Of course she recognized him instantly. She was a champion after all. He prepared himself to be kicked out; for Urbosa to sound the alarm that a “voe” had snuck inside her precious city. Instead she smirked. 

“Who’s your friend? She’s rather lovely.” said the chief. 

Zelda tugged on her veil, blushing. “Oh. Um, yes h- she is, isn’t she?” 

Urbosa pointed to a nearby stall. “Before you go you simply must try the salt grilled skewers they’re selling. They’re absolutely delicious.” 

“What? Oh, yes, I’ll just go do that.” Zelda scampered off, quick to escape the awkward conversation. 

Revali tried to follow her, but Urbosa grabbed him by the shoulder. “I would like a word with you if you don’t mind. You two,” she addressed the guards behind her, “why don’t you join the princess for lunch? Make sure she finds everything she needs.” 

The guards clinked their spears and left leaving Revali and Urbosa alone in the crowded plaza. Her gaze was piercing and Revali soon found himself avoiding it. 

“Well now,” he coughed. “Since I’ve been found out I think I’ll take my leave.”

“Why the rush?” she asked. “You do wear that color well. Did you pick it out yourself, or did Zelda choose it for you?”

“I thought your people had an aversion to men. Why would you let me stay?” 

“It’s not an aversion. Just a tradition. Not one I particularly enjoy, but one I cannot overturn.” she narrowed her eyes. “Now answer my question.” 

“Fine,” he spat, “if you must know so badly, the princess bought these ridiculous clothes. She, unlike the rest of you, sees the incomparable value of my company.”

“And you’re meeting here because Link can’t enter the town on his own.” Urbosa said...sadly?

“Heh, that insufferable knight follows her everywhere. Of course she would seek to leave him behind for a far superior companion.” 

Urbosa raised her brows. “Companion? Revali, I didn’t know you and the princess were so close.”

Revali’s feathers rose. “What are you insinuating?”

She laughed. “Don’t get so upset. You’re acting like it’s a crime to have friends.” 

“We are not friends!” A few nearby travelers turned their heads. Revali cleared his throat and spoke again, quieter this time. “We are not friends.” 

Urbosa put her hands on her hips. “Then what are you?”

“We are simply...two acquaintances that enjoy each other’s company. I enjoy having someone around who can recognize my own brilliance.” He wasn’t satisfied with his answer, but that infernal woman had put him on the spot. Already he could see that she wasn’t convinced. 

“You enjoy the princess’s company?”

“Of course. She’s much easier to talk to than you lot, especially that boy. She speaks eloquently, listens to me intently, and a few times I have been interested in what she has to say as well.”

When finished he looked at her smugly, but the feeling faded after he saw the wicked grin she wore. Why was she looking at him like that? Was there some fault in what he’d said? He’d made sure to compliment the princess in an effort to better appease her. 

“Revali,” there was a lilt in her voice, “if I didn’t know any better, I would say that you’re rather taken with our Zelda.” 

The sound he made drew the attention of nearly everyone in the plaza. He had never been so ashamed to have everyone’s attention! He closed his beak with a sharp snap and waited for everyone to resume their previous endeavors. Urbosa laughed uproariously the whole time. 

“I am not taken with the princess.” He hissed at her once enough people had lost interest. “How dare you try and twist my words against me. I would never allow myself to have feelings for a Hylian, much less one of the untalented ones.”

Urbosa’s face crumpled into a scowl. “Don’t call her that.” Revali suddenly found himself in her shadow, and he suppressed the urge to shiver. “She is a princess and she demands your respect.” 

“Ugh, fine. I didn’t necessarily mean it anyways. Besides, I wouldn’t be spending time with her if she didn’t have some form of talent or redeeming quality.” He crossed his arms. Hopefully he didn’t look too intimidated. He’d never seen the Gerudo chief look so threatening before.

She huffed and stepped back letting the sunlight fall upon him once more. “You’re insufferable sometimes, Revali.”

“If that’s how you see me so be it.” he snapped back. A small group had taken to eavesdropping on them. He glared and they quickly retreated into the crowd.

Urbosa tossed her hair. “I’ll let you go now before you put me in a bad mood. But know that I’ll be keeping an eye on you. If you hurt Zelda, even unintentionally, I will find you.”

“Yes, yes.” Revali looked around the plaza. He was desperate to make his escape, but he couldn’t spot Zelda anywhere in the crowd. It was a sea of silk and skin that he could not make heads or tails of. “Ugh, where did that girl go now?”

Urbosa scanned the surrounding people with her piercing eyes. She pointed towards a stall selling a variety of sizzling meats. “Try over there. That outfit looks familiar, doesn’t it?”

There was indeed a Hylian standing at the stall. Blue silk draped over pale skin, and Revali could see golden hair peeking out from the bottom of the head veil. 

“Yes it does.” He breathed a sigh of relief. “I’ll take my leave now. Thank you for that oh-so-enlightening conversation.” Sarcasm dripped from his voice. He quickly turned on his heel and left before she could reply. Urbosa watched him go, a smile growing on her face as he did. With a shake of her head she made her way back to the palace. She had a feeling she would be needed there very soon. 

Revali struggled to make his way through the swarms of people. This unfortunately gave his brain time to reflect on what Urbosa had said. Taken with the princess? HIM? His knee-jerk reaction was to laugh, but there was a different feeling in his gut. A strange feeling that felt like he was both sinking and soaring. Alright, maybe it was true that he enjoyed her company. Maybe, deep down, he wouldn’t mind calling her a friend as well. But to be taken by, enthralled, interested in the princess? That was taking things a bit too far. 

He could see Zelda up ahead, standing with her back to him facing the food stall. Of course she was a pretty Hylian. That was part of being a princess, wasn’t it? You had to look the part as well as play it. And she did play it well. She carried her head high, if not uncertainly at times. Her speech was proper and eloquent, but when she laughed, really laughed, she would let loose the most undignified snort. Just thinking about it made Revali smile. 

Oh no. 

No no no no NO! Revali stopped dead in his tracks. Even the desert sun couldn’t thaw the cold lump in his stomach. She was right. Urbosa was right. He was...taken with the princess. Enthralled by, interested in, possibly, uh, no. No, it was too soon to even think about the possibility of that word. 

He had to get out of there right now. He had to distance himself and clear his head. Where was the exit to this Hylia-forsaken city?! Revali looked around frantically before his eyes fell on the Hylian in blue. She was looking right at him. He was trapped.

“Ah, p-princess. See, I have very much enjoyed our time together. It’s been wonderful, really.” He had to say something before he left. What kind of champion would leave the princess on her own in this, his new least favorite city! He had to when she was looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes. 

Wait. The princess had green eyes. Revali looked closer. This Hylian looked extremely similar to the princess, even without the clothing. Fair skinned, golden hair, really the only thing setting them apart was the blue eyes and the handfuls of meat skewers. Even as Revali watched, Hylian took a huge bite of the closest skewer. There was only one Hylian Revali knew of that could eat that much food on their own. 

Link squinted at Revali. His eyes went wide as realization struck him, followed shortly by an arrow. 

“Lady Urbosa!” 

Urbosa looked up. No less than a dozen guards were approaching the throne. Two figures were hidden among their ranks. Urbosa straightened. 

“You may speak.” she said. 

The guards parted and two came forward. Each one hauled a battered body at their side. 

A third guard stepped forward, holding a bow in one hand and a sword in the other. “We found two - what we believed to be vais- fighting in the square. When we stopped them and confiscated their weapons we found that they were actually voe in disguise! We have brought them here because one of them claims to be a fellow champion.”

Urbosa tried not to laugh as she surveyed the two. Both of them were in a sorry state. Link’s vai garb was torn and coated in sand. One of his shoes was missing as well, and he had a deep scratch across his face. Wether it was from an arrow or a talon was anyone’s guess. Revali was in an even worse state. His oversized gerudo clothes had taken the brunt of Link’s sword swipes and he was clothed in nothing but tatters now. At least he’d had the sense to wear his usual attire underneath. His feathers were ruffled, a few were falling off of him, and he was wholey covered in a film of sand. He kept his eyes down avoiding Urbosa’s gaze. 

“What shall we do with them, my lady?” asked the guard holding their weapons.

“Link, stand up please.” 

Link stood up and brushed himself off. He bounced from one foot to the other, and tried to pull his tattered clothes into a more respectable position. 

“He’s free to go. The princess was here a short while ago, and as her appointed knight it is his duty to follow and protect her. Especially when she’s so close to a Yiga hideout.” Urbosa said.

The guards muttered. The Yiga hideout so close to their city was a sore subject. 

“Please escort him to the city gate. Not too roughly, either.”

A guard moved forward and grabbed Link by the forearm. He pulled away and made frezied hand signs to the cheif. The guards tensed but Urbosa waved them down. 

“He wants to purchase more meat skewers for the road. Let him stop by there before he leaves. This one needs to constantly eat from what I’ve seen.”

Two guards departed with the Hylian and Revali found himself onc again on the recieving end of Urbosa’s penetrating gaze. That settled it. He was never coming back to Gerudo Town. 

“Revali,” she said fondly, “should I get you a new outfit before you go?”

Revali shot to his feet. “You knew that was Link, didn’t you?” he shouted. “You set me up to make a fool of myself.”

“Revali, you don’t need help making a fool of yourself.”

A guard roughly pushed him back down and he hissed. Link had, to his credit, left him rather sore and battered. There was no question as to his fighting prowess. Urbosa waved the guards back and left the throne. She stood over Revali and offered him a hand, which he promptly ignored. He stood up on his own with much wincing and scowling. 

Urbosa’s face softened. “What could Link have possibly done to make you two fight like little Lynels?”

“He saw me in this. I’m sure he would have ran back to the castle and told all of his little knight friends about seeing the great Revali dressed like this in order to sneak into this horrible desert like some peeping tom.” 

“And how would Link have seen you if he weren’t doing the same? Besides, Link not only doesn’t speak, but he doesn’t hold things over people’s heads. You’re thinking of yourself.”

Revali huffed, but his feather’s rose in embarassment. She was right, that clever, horrible woman.

“Did what I say really bother you that much?” 

“No!” he spat. “You’re mere words have no power over me. I am a force of nature, an unflapable Rito warrior, a champion of Hyrule. You’re baseless accusations hold no power over me, Urbosa.” 

There was definite force behind his words, but they both knew they were meaningless. Urbosa, somehow, could read him like a book. 

“Whatever you say.” She turned her back on him and sauntered back to her throne. “Like I said before, Zelda left a short time ago. I had my guards escort her to the desert’s edge. She should be well on her way home by now, but if you want, I’m sure she’d welcome your company on the long journey.”

“You would just love that, wouldn’t you? To see me chase after her like the love sick fool you think I am.”

Urbosa took a seat and raised her eyebrows. “Who said anything about love?”

Revali froze. He could feel the guards behind him shift. Undoubtably this would be the talk of the town if they gossiped the way the Gerudos in the plaza did. Yes, he would never be showing his face here again. 

Heavy footsteps accended the stairs, making every head turn. A guard barreled her way over the final steps and collapsed to her knees. “The princess,” she gasped, “the princess!”

Urbosa and the other guards crowded around her. Revali stayed back and listened intently.

“What is it, Voranna? What happened?” Urbosa put a steady hand on her trembling shoulders.

“Attacked...ambushed by Yiga. Princess in danger. Need...reinforcements.” she sputtered.

They were all buffeted by a strong gust of wind. Urbosa shielded her eyes in time to see Revali dissapear, leaving behind a single blue feather. Good, Revali could get there faster than her and her guards on foot. Hopefully he could fend them off long enough for her and her guards to reandevous. 

“Gerudo, arm yourselves. We have a princess to save.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali fights ninjas while having a mid life crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the conclusion to this little story! My next one will focus more on my headcanons about Rito culture since they’re my fave Zelda race. Anyways, enjoy this mix of angst and hurt/comfort!

Revali tore through the dry desert air. His heart, much like his brain, was racing. As much as he wanted to deny it, there was no refuting that the thought of Zelda in peril put him at great unease. Unease was actually too tame a word, but he refused to refer to himself as “panicked.” Panic was for those with weak nerves and no battle skill. Revali was skilled, level headed, an excellent warrior. But even so his wings shook ever so slightly as they beat, and his eyes swept the ground feverishly back in forth instead of the steady strokes he would usually default to. Sloppy work, he chided himself. The Rito legend Revali, reduced to a sub-par version of himself over the princess’s safety? He might as well hang up his bow and join the royal guard if he kept this up. 

He could see figures moving in the sand up ahead. He could make out five spindly figures bobbing and weaving around two other figures. One was the stocky form of a Gerudo guard, while the other was the princess herself. The Yiga were taunting the guard, lurching towards her and falling back, slowly exhausting her. Zelda was behind her. Why didn’t she run? Probably that stupid pack instinct Hylians had. The whole never leaving anyone behind thing was fun in theory, but sticking around for weaker fighters would just get you dragged down in Revali’s opinion. Yet here he was flying to the rescue for Zelda, objectively one of the weakest Hylians there was. Revali shook his head. Now wasn’t the time for that. 

He loosed his bow from his back and clutched it in his talons. With a practiced flip he began plunging towards the ground with his beak aimed directly towards the sand below. The Yiga didn’t see him coming, didn’t even hear him, in fact! With a flap of his wings he was back upright, bow in hand, arrows notched. He fired three at once. He could’ve done five and taken them all out at once, but where would be the fun in ending the fight so quickly? Three Yiga fell in unison. The other two looked up, but by then Revali had already touched down behind them. They spun, scythes in hand, but he was faster. 

The last two Yiga fighters fell before him, revealing the princess and the battered Gerudo guard. She had fallen unconscious and was bleeding from several deep cuts. Zelda had removed her veils and was pressing them against the worst of her wounds. Zelda herself seemed to be unharmed, a finding that soothed Revali’s frayed nerves. 

Zelda looked up, and Revali expected to find her looking at him with awe, but instead she was looking behind him in horror. He was just barely able to dodge the sword that came barreling down at him. It nicked his tail feathers as he threw himself to the side. Another Yiga Clan member had appeared. This one was a giant compared to the ones Revali had just dealt with. A chorus of laughs and a hissing sound signalled the appearance of even more. They twirled their scythes while the big one readied his sword. 

Revali retreated to Zelda’s side. It was her they were after, and while he was more than capable of taking all of these oafs on by himself there was no way he could keep them all away from the princess at the same time. He crouched and lowered his wings. 

“Princess, hop on!” he commanded.

Zelda hesitated. She was still pressing her veils against the wounded Gerudo guard. “What about her?” 

“No time. It’s you they’re after.” 

The Yiga were circling closer. Zelda quickly dashed to Revali and wrapped her arms around his neck. His chest suddenly felt very hot. Stupid heat resistance elixir must have worn off. With a boost from his Gale Revali shot into the sky with the princess clinging to his back. He had almost cleared the whirlwind when he felt Zelda shift. If she had cried out a warning it was carried away in the Gale, because the next thing he knew an arrow pierced his wing.   
The pain was bad, but the electric shock that followed was even worse. It spread across his wing to the rest of his body sending volts of sizzling pain down every feather. He tried to clear the Gale but the electricity seized his muscles. He was caught in the winds and tossed head over talons. He could hear Zelda’s faint screaming despite her head being right next to his. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his throat and her fingers dug into his feathers. They were falling now, and at the position they were in Zelda would hit the ground first. He couldn’t allow that. He couldn’t let Zelda take the brunt of their crash, especially when he was the one who put them in this predicament. Sloppy work, Revali, he scolded himself. 

It was nearly impossible to move. The aftershocks of the lightning arrow were in control of his muscles. Despite that, he was able to flail his wings just enough to flip them around. Not a moment too soon as they collided with the ground. Revali landed on his shoulder and chest. He could feel something give way under him, and a cold feeling spread across his front. One of his bones was definitely broken. Vaguely he could feel Zelda move off of him. 

Red clad feet filled his vision. Of course he hadn’t been able to escape them. He might as well have never left the ground for all the good he did. Zelda screamed, and with the sound came a wave of new strength. He was up on his feet, Hylia knows how, and grabbed an arrow from his quiver. With one in each hand he fought them close range, something he’d never properly trained for, but if Zelda’s knight could do it then so could he. The Yiga were highly skilled with their scythes, and managed to cut his wings several times, but Revali was always the one left standing. 

He turned and saw the princess on her back with her arms crossed over her face. The big Yiga member was standing over her with his balde aimed at her throat. There was no way he could make it there in time to block, or even take the blow himself. Instead he threw one of the arrows he was holding as hard as he could. It hit the Yiga in the side of the head before bouncing off. There hadn’t been enough force to even break the skin. It turned to look at Revali before letting loose a bellowing laugh. 

“Nice try, champion.” it taunted. “That all you can do without your little bow?”

Revali didn’t even get to reply. The Yiga stiffened with a horrified shriek before toppling to the side. There stood Link, still in his mangled Gerudo clothes and holding the sword of legend. Revali clicked his beak. It figured that the knight would show up to take down the largest foe while Revali had to do the dirty work of picking off the small fry. 

Link didn’t even spare Revali a glance before sheathing his sword and bending down to help the princess. Zelda shoved him away and got to her feet running straight for Revali. Seeing her refuse Link’s help and immediately make her way to him set his heart racing again. Unfortunately that’s when the pain began to set in. Revali swayed on his feet before falling to his knees. 

“Revali!” Zelda crouched in front of him. Her fingers ran along the length of his wing. Dazed, Revali thought about intertwining his wingtip with her hand. 

“It’s fine, princess. Nothing I can’t handle.” Even as he spoke his muscles twitched painfully and sent him sprawling onto his stomach. “Just...just give me a moment. The electricity is still wearing off.” 

Link tried to get closer, but Zelda waved him away. Revali smiled at that.

“Once Urbosa and her team get here they’ll help you back to town. Then, we’ll send for Mipha. She’ll fix you right up.” 

Zelda’s eyes were threatening to overflow with tears. It made his heart ache to see her so upset over him. Urbosa was right. He really didn’t need any help making an absolute fool of himself. Again he tried to push himself to his feet. Zelda put her hands on his shoulder.

“Please, stay still! You’re hurt-”

“I refuse to lay here like an unhatched egg!” He spat back. “I will not let those Yiga think they bested me.”

Zelda’s eyebrows furrowed. Revali couldn’t help but notice how cute she looked when her face scrunched up like that.

The princess clenched her hands at her sides. “Revali I order you to stay put. You are injured and I will not have you hurt yourself anymore on my behalf.”

For some Hylia forsaken reason Revali could not find it in himself to refuse her. Maybe it was the fatigue, or the lightning messing with his head, but Revali sat down quietly. Zelda sighed gratefully. 

“Thank you so much. I know this is hard for you.” She sat next to him and stroked his wing. Revali kept his eyes rooted to the ground in front of him as his feathers rose and puffed. Zelda retracted her hand quickly. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” 

“No. Just sore.” he lied. 

They sat together in silence. Well, Revali and Zelda did. Link stood off to the side punctuating the silence with the sounds of chewing. Turns out the guards had let him stop by the kebab stall before he left. 

The sun was setting by the time they finally made it back to Gerudo town. Urbosa and her guards had fashioned a stretcher for Revali, but he had fought against it. Even after a stern talking too from the princess had him laying on it he still complained. The guards, to their credit, did not dump him on the floor the moment they reached town. At the order of their chief they carried him into the city and set him up in a bed at the inn. Urbosa left to send a letter to Mipha, while Zelda insisted on staying by Revali’s side. Link was banished to the inn’s entrance to stand guard. He was wearing new vai clothes to keep from alerting the townsfolk. 

The Gerudo healer was a rough woman. She manhandled his wings and wound them tightly with bandages. His wing had been popped back into the socket with no warning leaving him teary eyed and gasping. Zelda stayed by his side, something that cheered and shamed him. This wasn’t his lowest point by any means, but having her see him at anything less than his best was an insult to his dignity. 

The healer (if she could even be called that) handed Zelda a bottle. “This will numb the pain until the Zora princess arrives. I’ll let you take care of that.” She gathered her things and departed. 

Zelda lowered her head. “Oh Revali, I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t you be sorry, princess. You didn’t call that nasty medic here to torture me.” he responded. 

“That’s not what I meant.” She opened the bottle and poured some of the elixir into a cloth. “You got hurt because those Yiga were after me. If Link hadn’t shown up you could have wound up even worse than you are now.” 

He scoffed. “I highly doubt that. I’m the most skilled warrior in all of Rito Village. I could have ended the fight at any time I saw fit.” 

“You don’t have to lie for my sake, Revali. I saw your face. You looked so worried.” 

Worried about you, he replied internally. 

“I had that big one right where I wanted him.” he lied. 

Yes, with his blade aimed at the princess, his inner voice chided. That’s just where you wanted him, right? Standing over her and too far for you to do anything about it, hm? 

He was ripped from his thoughts by a light touch on his shoulder. Zelda had leaned over him to apply the elixir. Her face was looming over his; her brows were furrowed in concentration. Revali laid as still as he could as she moved the cloth in gentle circles. Most of the elixir stuck to his feathers, but what managed to reach his skin soothed the burning ache. 

When she moved away he almost wanted to follow her, but it hurt far too much to sit up on his own. Zelda corked the bottle and set it aside. 

“I have to be back at the castle by morning, so I have to go.”

Revali’s eyes widened. “You’re leaving me here? I mean, you’re going back out there so soon? What if they’re waiting for you again? You know, Link only took out one of those Yiga by himself. If I’m not there to see you back home then they might-“ 

Zelda silenced him with a look. Revali hated how easily she could do that. 

“The entire Gerudo guard and Urbosa will be seeing me off. Once we leave the canyon we should be safe.”

“But-“

“You are in no shape to be on your feet. You’ll stay here until Mipha arrives, and hopefully then you’ll be well enough to fly.” 

His wings were missing quite a few feathers. Mipha’s healing wouldn’t grow those back. Revali bristled thinking about how long it would take for them to grow back, much less grow back evenly. When he looked up Zelda was watching him with those stunning blue eyes. 

“I think it goes without saying that we’ll have to stop meeting like this.” she said.

“Fair enough.” Revali sniffed. “I find that I’ve grown a sudden aversion to this town. I’m sure we can find a suitable replacement. Hyrule is quite large.” 

Somewhere closer to Rito Village would be ideal. Anywhere without this blasted heat would do, really. Plus, when the princess traveled to colder climates she wore a white fur ensemble that he couldn’t help but find incredibly endearing. It suited her much more than the silk and bangles of the Gerudo region. Though, if he was being honest, he was quite confident she could wear anything well. 

Zelda was quiet and his heart sank. “Don’t tell me that you mean we stop meeting at all?” 

The thought of stopping their bi-weekly meetings was painful. Even before he had realized his feelings for the princess he had treasured them. To go back to before, back to his isolation at Rito Village and the long, silent training sessions at the Flight Range seemed like perfect torture. Something in his face must have betrayed the anguish he was feeling, as the princess’s eyes went wide. 

“No, I would never!” She cried, clasping her hands over her chest. Her cheeks flushed at her own outburst. “I’m just surprised that you would still want to spend time with me after all the trouble I caused you.” 

“I would never wish to part with respectable company such as yours, princess.” 

Never wish to part with her company at all, his inner voice goaded. He ignored it. It was correct, after all. 

She smiled bashfully and laid a hand on his wing. “Please,” she said, “call me Zelda.”


End file.
